Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diaphragm pump with a hydraulic component, a pump head and a flat diaphragm which is clamped between facing border regions or faces of the hydraulic component and the pump head. The pump head comprises a paint chamber bordering the diaphragm having paint inlet and outlet valves. The hydraulic component comprises a piston or ram oscillating in a direction normal to a plane of the diaphragm and acting on a propulsion fluid which fills a propulsion chamber located between a piston front and the diaphragm. Such diaphragm pumps have been known and have been on the market for a long time.
In the case of these known diaphragm pumps, the diaphragm is clamped between the flat face edges of the pump head and the hydraulic block. It has the disadvantage that when the axial bracing or damping tightness between the pump head and the hydraulic block decreases, the clamped-in diaphragm becomes permeable or by-passable very rapidly and leads to considerable washouts of the flow in one of the two parts of the pump. Although sealing channels integrated in both housing parts are a certain improvement, it is necessary after comparatively short operating times of the pump to take off the pump head in order to either exchange the diaphragm and/or the mentioned border regions of the two pump parts.